Finding It Again
by goob21
Summary: Brooke Davis' life has been defined by a moment that happened nine years ago. Her friends try and convince her to forgive herself and move on. Can she? Or will she hold onto the hope that what she is searching for is still out there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is a sequel in many ways to my one-shot 'It Will Always Be There' (which when I wrote it I didn't know it would be a saying to reference Leyton). I contemplated for a long time whether to leave the one-shot as it was or right something to give you it some closure. Anyways here's what I came up with, and I would highly recommend reading that first. Some things to know for this story- everything up to the point where Brooke slapped Peyton at the end of Season 3 happened. After that everything that happened to everyone else(besides Peyton of course) goes along with seasons 4, 5, and 6. I haven't watched Season 7 so I am pretending it doesn't exists (yay made up world of fan fiction). Ok so to clarify, Brooke is still a big time fashion designer for Clothes over Bros, Lucas is an author but did marry Lindsey (I know I am a Leyton fan too, but not this time sorry), Naley had Jamie in their senior year etc. etc. That's the big stuff really, and all you probably need to know so far. If I missed something let me know. And without further ado, the first chapter…**

Chapter 1

Nine years later…

A lot can happen in nine years….

A lot cannot happen in nine years …

And for Brooke Davis it was about what didn't happen that held the most significance in that seemingly large amount of time.

The brunette closed the door to her New York penthouse, and threw her purse haphazardly on the entryway table. She made her to the kitchen where a bottle of already opened Merlot was waiting patiently for her. After pouring herself a modest glass, she fell down into the chair in front of the laptop at her kitchen table.

She took a sip of the burgundy liquid and let it calm the stress of her hectic day. Her hand moved to the mouse, and the cursor took its familiar command to open the only bookmark on the web browser.

The page appeared and although disappointing, it was hardly unexpected that it showed no change.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she took another long sip from her glass before getting up and moving towards the large floor to ceiling windows that held a breathtaking view of the New York skyline.

Closing her eyes, the brunette was transported back in time once again…

**Flashback**

"_Come on Peyton please…" begged the ten year old Brooke._

_The only response she got from the lump under the covers was a frustrated grunt._

"_Peyt if you don't get up, you are going to regret it, and I think you know what I mean," the young brunette said standing at the end of the blonde's bed, arms crossed._

"_You better not," came the lump's reply._

"_I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice," and with that Brooke yanked the covers fully off her best friend's body._

"_Brooke!!" whined the curly headed blonde as she scrunched up into herself._

"_Nuh uhh, get up Peyton, you promised!" _

"_Yeah but I didn't promise to go at 7 o'clock"_

"_But if we don't get there early, they will be all sold out!" _

"_Brooke, I don't even know why you want that crap anyway," Peyton said making no move to get up._

"_Peyt most the time you have to beg me to go to the record store, and the one time I actually want to go, you give me a hard time." Brooke shouted, throwing her hands in the air._

"_That's because when I go to the record store its to get real music, not CRAP!" Peyton shouted back trying desperately to regain the covers from the foot of the bed._

"_N'SYNC is not crap!" _

"_uh yeah it is" _

"_is not"_

"_is too"_

"_is not"_

"_is too"_

"_Ok Peyton, you leave me no choice yet again" the brunette said moving around to the side of the bed_

"_Brooke I swear…." Peyton's reply was cut off, however, as Brooke's hands viciously attacked her sides, and the blonde couldn't help but wriggle in laughter._

"_o…k… ok, I'm… up, Brooke….I'm up" she got out between laughs_

"_Good, get a move on Goldilocks, we are already behind schedule," Brooke smirked triumphantly before making her way to the bathroom to start the shower._

**End Flashback**

Brooke Davis couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips at the memory, but as always the smile was accompanied by a deeper pain, one that settled itself right in her heart.

No amount of success, money, elegant clothes, or fancy parties could ease that pain.

There was only one cure, and Brooke Davis made a promise to herself nine years prior that she would not stop until she found it.

The famous designer was pulled from her thoughts, as her phone vibrated from her purse in the hallway. Glancing at the caller ID, she didn't hesitate to pick up.

"Hello"

"Hi Aunt Brooke" the excited eight year old replied.

"And what to I owe the pleasure of talking to the most handsome man in the whole world?"

"Auunnnt Broooke" Jamie groaned, having told his Aunt before he had out grown her doting.

"I told you before mini-Hot Shot, that I am your godmother and therefore have the right to talk to you however I want,"

"Ok, Ok, but guess what?" Brooke couldn't help but laugh

"What"

"I made the junior league all-stars"

"Jamie that's awesome, I bet your dad is super proud of you,"

"Yeah, and Uncle Lucas too," Brooke could hear Haley yelling "And Me" in the background,

"Oh yeah and Momma too" the boy added happily.

"Well add my name to that list, cause your Aunt Brooke is so so so so so proud of you!"

"Thanks Aunt Brooke, here Momma wants to talk to you,"

"Haha ok bye buddy"

"Hey Brooke," Brooke heard Haley James-Scott say a beat later

"Tutor-mom, looks like you got another super star on your hands," Brooke laughed.

"Oh gosh I just hope he skips the cocky years that Nathan went through," Haley laughed back.

"You and me both tutor-girl," Brooke replied knowing first hand what an ass Nathan had been in the day, "so what's up?"

"Well besides Jamie wanting to share his news, I just wanted to see how you were, Tigger. I haven't talked to you in a while, and I know you have been busy, and I've been busy, but I just…"

"Haley," Brooke cut off her friend's nervous ramblings, "It's fine,people get busy it happens."

"I know, especially being a big fashion designer and all," Haley joked back.

"Or a big rock-star and teacher extraordinaire to America's youth," Brooke quipped back.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Brooke could tell there was something else her friend wanted to say.

"Haley, what is it?"

Hearing a sigh come from the other end, Brooke knew Haley was trying to find the right words.

"Brooke, it's about what Lucas told us after visiting you a couple weeks ago."

Brook let her eyes close, as she thought back to broody blonde's recent visit. Lucas' second book had just made the bestseller's list, and he was up in New York doing a book signing.

As the two friends caught up over a very nice dinner at Masa, Lucas had approached the subject, no one in their group of friends had dare bring up in front of the brunette in a long time.

**Flashback**

"_Brooke I want to ask you about something, and I want you to promise me you will hear me out," the blonde said setting down his chopsticks._

"_No offense Lucas, but that doesn't exactly make me inclined to hear what you have to say," Brooke tried to joke to avoid what she knew was coming next._

"_Brooke, it's been nine years," he said softly._

_Trying desperately to push down the anger that had risen so quickly at his words, Brooke took in a deep breath to steady herself._

"_Lucas," she started but he cut her off._

"_Please, just hear me out" he asked again._

_She nodded in response_

"_It's been nine years, and we all miss her, but what you keep doing isn't healthy. The police stopped the search years ago, and I understood when you said you needed to keep looking, but Brooke its time to stop all of this. You have let this guilt eat at you for so long and its time you forgive yourself. She wouldn't want you to keep doing this," his statement seemed to come out all in one breath._

_The brunette had been gripping her fingers until they had turned white from the second Lucas had started his speech, and now it was all she could do not to reach across the table and smack the living daylights out of him._

_He knew what he was asking of her, he knew her pain. God he had loved the curly headed blonde too, and to Brooke that made what he said all the more hurtful._

_She released her hands, and brought her eyes to meet his._

"_Lucas, I love you, you know that," he nodded for her to continue, "We have been through a lot together, and you have been an amazing friend to me."_

_She paused to let her words sink in._

"_But, I swear to god Lucas, if you ever, ever bring this up to me again, it will be the last conversation we ever have. Do you understand me," her blazing eyes told him that was last part wasn't a question, it was a promise._

_They had finished their dinner in silence_

**End Flashback**

"Brooke, Brooke, you still there?" Haley's voice called out.

"Yeah Haley look, I'm really tired can we talk about this another time," Brooke definitely did not want a repeat performance.

Seeming to know that arguing with Brooke Davis usually led nowhere, the petite brunette let it go.

"Sure Brooke, get some rest."

"Thanks Haley, tell Jamie I love him."

"Of course, and Brooke," Haley paused, "We all love you too, and just want you to be happy."

"I know, goodnight Tutor-Mom" Brooke said before ending the call.

And she did know. She knew her friends, especially Lucas, Haley and Nathan, only wanted what was best for her. Unfortunately, they didn't realize that what was best for her was to keep searching.

She wasn't stupid, or naïve. No, she knew the statistics of finding Peyton were stacked heavily against her. But she also knew that giving up, moving on, would kill her more than having hope ever could.

Finishing her nightly routine, and climbing under her Egyptian cotton sheets and light- purple down comforter, Brooke reached for the picture that had forever sat on her nightstand.

Two girls. One a curly headed blonde with emerald green eyes and a smile that lit up the entire frame, the other a perky, hazel-eyed brunette with dimples to die for.

Two girls, one summer day, and nowhere they would have rather been than with each other.

Best-friends…

Sisters…

Soul-mates…

Running her finger over the blonde's beaming face, Brooke felt a tear make its way down her cheek as she could still hear Peyton's voice as clears as she had nine years ago.

"It will always be there."

The brunette smiled in response, before whispering,

"Always."

**A/N: Let me know what you think. I know you might be thinking that this could make a go at being a more than friends piece for Peyton and Brook, and that's true but right now its purely a deep rooted friendship. Look for an update soon. Cheers!**

**Ps. any guesses to what Brooke was looking at on the computer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First of all thank you, thank you for the great reviews. Secondly, I made a mistake in my first note about how seasons 4,5, and 6 were the same. Obviously, that's not true and I don't know what I was thinking, so to clear things up. Everything that happened up until Brooke slapped Peyton is the same. After that the group got through senior year, Nathan and Haley went to college and Lucas helped with Jamie. Brooke stayed in Tree Hill for a couple of years before Clothes Over Bros took off and has lived in New York for about the past 4 years. Everything else should be explained, if not in this chapter then soon. **

**A/N: props to juicetroop82 for guessing what the website was**

And on to the next chapter...

Chapter 2

Understanding

Brooke sighed as she dropped the sketch pencil onto her desk, and leaned back into her leather chair. It was a very rare, actually almost unheard of, for Brooke to have a moment of quiet to sketch out a design during the middle of the day, but today she had canceled her lunch meeting and cleared her afternoon on purpose. Although she had blamed it on needing to finish sketches for the fall line, she really just needed some time to herself.

Pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers, Brooke cursed the signs of the oncoming migraine. She reached for her side drawer to grab the small bottle in hopes of heading it off. Popping two pills into her mouth, she didn't have time to replace the bottle before there was a knock on her door.

"Yes," she called knowing only one person was brave enough to disturb her when she had cleared her schedule.

"Hey Brooke," Millicent greeted hesitantly sticking her head through the door. Millie had long been Brooke's personal assistant and after many years of experience, she could pretty well read her bosses moods.

"Hey Millie," Brooke waved her into the office.

"I know you cleared your schedule and I know you probably just want to be left alone, but," Millie started moving to stand in front of Brooke's large mahogany desk.

"It's ok Millie, what is it?" Brooke cut her off.

"Well, I um, I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Millie smiled worriedly.

Brooke had always appreciated how big of a heart her assistant had, especially at how rare it was in the cutthroat world of fashion. She also knew how long Millie had debated coming into Brooke's office to make sure she was ok.

"Millie, I'm fine," Brooke told the girl giving her a small smile in return. It was a lie sure, but the fashion designer didn't really want to get into it all.

Millie seemed to almost accept the answer, as her gaze shifted to the floor.

"Oh ok," she mumbled hesitantly.

"Millie, is there something else?"

"It's just that Haley has called three times again today," the girl said not lifting her eyes to meet Brooke's.

Brooke brought her hand to rub her right temple. This is exactly why she had taken the afternoon off. It had been two weeks since Haley and Brooke's almost conversation concerning Lucas' visit, and ever since Brooke had been avoiding her friend's calls.

Its was not that Brooke didn't want to talk to Haley, and part of her felt guilty for doing it especially because it meant she didn't talk to her godson too, but Brooke just didn't want to deal with what she knew Haley would want to talk about.

When Peyton had first disappeared, the four friends channeled their grief into finding her. As time went on though, and their efforts brought no leads or signs of their blonde friend, Lucas and Haley began to see that it was time to move on, and they encouraged Nathan and Brooke to do the same.

Brooke knew that they meant well and that their grief had been allowed to turn from pain to happy memories, but her grief still consumed her. Consumed her like she was stuck underwater desperate to breathe, her lungs burning, screaming for relief only to never find their way to the surface.

She had fiercely rebuked their attempts to give up the search for Peyton, to forgive herself in the process.

She couldn't.

She wouldn't.

After graduation, she threw herself even harder into finding Peyton, pressing the police, begging the news stations to run her story, even going door to door all across North Carolina.

But nothing,

Not a single, miniscule shred of evidence that her best friend was still out there.

It couldn't deter her though, and only pushed her harder.

Soon her small Clothes over Bros fashion line, became her only escape from the pain. It connected the brunette to her best friend in a way she couldn't quite place. Before she knew it, her small line she filled orders online with by hand had become an empire seemingly overnight.

She remembered her first day in her new office overlooking New York's busy streets below, and how she could only describe the feeling of success as bittersweet.

Bittersweet because Peyton was suppose to be right there sharing it with her.

With her new empire, Brooke was able to reach new avenues with her search. She used her power and her money to make sure every deep crevice of the United States was searched, a search that years later was still going on, and would until Brooke found what she was looking for.

"I will call her back soon," Brooke said giving Millie the same reply she had been for the past two weeks.

The assistant knew that was her dismissal.

As she reached the door, Brooke's voice stopped her.

"And Millie," the fashion designer gave her a genuine smile this time, "thanks"

Millie nodded and closed the door once again behind her.

Picking up the black pencil again, Brooke let her hands control the sketch she drew on the page, allowing her mind to wonder unconfined.

Not ten minutes later, there was another knock on her door.

She knew it wouldn't be Millie coming to check on her again, and any client would have been called ahead to make sure Brooke was ready to receive them.

Oh god, Brooke thought, maybe it was her mother. She couldn't deal with Victoria right now.

No it couldn't be she decided, Victoria wouldn't have bothered to knock, she would have just barreled in.

Curiously and somewhat frustrated that her free afternoon was being interrupted, she got up to answer the door ready to give whoever was on the other side a piece of her mind.

Well at this point Brooke figured, she would not just give them a piece, she would give them the whole damn thing.

Whipping the door open, however, Brooke was uncharacteristically rendered speechless.

"Good to see you too Cheery," he grinned knowing how much she hated the nickname Lucas had given her in high school.

"Nathan!" the brunette cried launching herself into his arms.

He hugged her back with just as much strength, letting the time fade as two friends said more with an embrace than words could ever express.

"What, what are you doing here," Brooke laughed happily pulling out of his strong arms.

"Can't a guy visit one of his best friends?" he replied coyly.

"Yeah, they could Hot-shot, if said guy had seen his friend more than like twice in the past three years," she teased him.

"That hurt, Brooke, right here," he laughed placing both hands over his heart.

She laughed as she pulled him into her office and the two settled on the couch in the corner.

They settled into a comfortable silence as she took him in.

Nathan Scott, two time NBA all-star, point guard for the Charlotte Bobcats, loving husband, amazing father, and yet still the same Nathan Scott she loved like a brother.

She placed her hand on his knee, and he gave it a loving squeeze as she fought back the tears that threatened to overflow.

"You missed me," he smirked playfully, reaching over to wipe away the lone tear that had actually left her hazel-eyes.

She laughed again and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Shut up, besides you missed me too"

"Of course I did, you're Brooke Davis," his deep blue eyes lit up with sincerity.

God, she loved this guy.

This guy who had been her strongest supporter through everything. Never once did he question her, or tell her to give up hope. He did the only thing she could have asked for – he understood.

She knew he had never stopped loving Peyton Sawyer. Sure that love had taken many different forms over the years, from childhood friend, to rebellious girlfriend in their early high school years (even if he had been an ass as her boyfriend), to big brother, always protecting her.

He had been the first person she called after that terrible night nine-years ago. Through her sobs and panic, he had managed to figure out what had happened. Busting through the police tape with such determination, no one dared stop him, he had scooped the distraught brunette into his arms, whispering that they would get her back over and over as she sobbed into his chest.

"Seriously Nate, what are you doing here," she took his hand again.

He turned his eyes away from her, and his knee began to bounce slightly. Brooke knew that was a defining sign he was nervous.

"Nate," she said to bring his eyes back to her, "You know I am unbelievably happy that you are here, but I know you have a game tonight in California if I'm not mistaken, so come on tell me what's going on."

"You keep up with me," he tried to joke in true Nathan fashion.

She gave him the look that told him, he couldn't joke his way out of telling her.

"I, I just missed you that's all," he told her looking away from her again.

"Nate, I missed you too, but you didn't skip a game just because you missed me."

He was silent for a minute before he whispered.

"I miss her"

Brooke had almost missed it, but when she heard those words leave Nathan's mouth she quickly found herself crying in his arms again. And she wasn't the only one to allow tears.

"I miss her so much," he whispered again into her hair.

"I know, I know," she cooed.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and viciously wiped at the stray tears with the back of his hand.

"Look at me, I come here to check on you, and end up being the one crying," he let out a small chuckle.

"Nate," Brooke began softly, "It's ok to miss her."

He nodded, "I know, it's just, I don't know I can't stop thinking about her lately."

Brooke knew the feeling.

"Did something happen?" she questioned lightly, not wanting to push if he wasn't ready.

"No, not really," he stood up to pace in front of the couch, "but Lucas told me how he ambushed you when he was up here, and then Haley told me about how she was going to talk to you. "

She nodded her understanding.

"And, I don't know, it just made me so angry. They act like she was never apart of our lives, like she never happened at all. Jesus Brooke, my brother said he loved her and he just, just pretends as if she moved away or something. It's not right!" he finished breathlessly.

"No, it's not," she said standing in front of him.

He looked at her sadly, "It's not right"

They let the silence fill the space between them again.

"What do you think she's doing?" he asked suddenly, "I mean, do you think she's ok?"

Brooke let the smile spread across her face. She had often wondered the same things. But Brooke was never able to imagine Peyton Sawyer not ok, her mind just couldn't go there despite the circumstances. Mostly, she imagined her best friend driving down a deserted highway somewhere, top down on a Mercury Comet, just like the one she had in high school, wind blowing through her golden locks, rock music blaring from the car stereo.

He smiled back at her as she realized she had described the scene out loud.

"Yeah, Sawyer and her loser rock," he laughed heartily.

"God wasn't it awful!" the brunette had never been able share Peyton's love for the dark and dreary music.

"Definitely," he agreed and paused, "Hey, you wanna get out of here, I mean you are the boss and all who can leave whenever she wants right."

Normally Brooke would be frustrated that she had allowed someone to read her so easily, but not with Nathan. She couldn't have been more happy her dark haired friend had known exactly what she needed.

"Damn right I am. Lets go," she said grabbing her purse and waving to Millie, who smiled in return, as the two friends walked hand in hand onto the elevator.

**A/N: I always loved Nathan and Peyton's friendship and felt like he would be the one to understand how Brooke felt. Let me know what you think, good, bad or ugly. Cheers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews, I am really glad you like it so far. This chapter is kind of a filler, but it's leading up to the good drama, I promise. **

Chapter 3

One day…

Brooke couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much in one day. She had let Nathan drag her all the way to Coney Island where they ate greasy food and rode ridiculously childish rides. And now quickly licking the ice cream that dripped over her cone, she had to admit she was having a pretty damn good time.

She glanced over at the raven headed boy next to her and was glad to see a similar smile on his face.

She could tell it had been a while since he had had a day to just forget about it all and laugh too.

Brooke groaned as for about the thousandth time today, one of their cell phones beeped.

It was if the real world just couldn't let them have one day, just one bloody day.

Frustrated, Nathan glanced at the caller ID before shoving the annoying device back into his pocket.

"You going to tell them where you are eventually right?" Brooke smirked taking a lick of her mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Yeah, I guess so. I kinda still need a job," he laughed.

"Ah, they wouldn't fire their best player," she assured.

"No, but its going to be one hell of a fine," and it would be he knew, but it was definitely worth it.

"Good point," she grimaced before leaning over and tacking a lick of his dark chocolate cone.

"Hey!" he cried, pulling his cone protectively across his chest and out of her thieving reach.

"What?" she innocently replied, flashing the her trade mark "I'm Brooke Davis" grin.

He couldn't hep but laugh as they eventually found themselves in comfortable silence once again.

"It's really good to see you," Nathan said as the two strolled down the boardwalk watching the sun fade over the horizon.

"It's really good to see you too Nate, you don't know how much I needed this," she told him as they stopped and leaned on the rail.

In truth, he knew exactly how much she needed this because he had needed it just as much. He loved his life, he really did. Having Haley and Jamie was something he never dreamed of being lucky enough to have in his life. Having an NBA career was just icing on the cake after them, albeit a very delicious icing of course.

But he had missed the brunette strolling next to him. Missed their easy good natured teasing and nonjudgemental conversations. They were bonded together by something deeper, something resembling a piece of both of their hearts that were missing. He had learned long ago, that while Haley and Lucas lost a friend too, He and Brooke had lost a member of their family.

It was always the three of them against the world growing up, Brooke the bouncy, energetic party girl, Peyton the surly, sarcastic artist, and him the cocky, overprotective 'older brother.' He had been an ass during his early years of high-school when he thought the only thing that mattered was a leather basketball, and knew he took for granted all the times the three of them would sit under the big oak tree in Peyton's backyard, just being kids.

Looking again to now matured and wiser beyond her years women beside him, he had to look hard to see the same carefree girl who once dumped sand all over Katie Dawkins for stealing one of Peyton's crayons. To the average person, she was the idealized version of the perfect, professional business women, strong and unrelenting, but he knew her better. The shadows in her hazel-eyes showed an emptiness that had been growing steadily for the last nine years.

He cursed himself silently for not being there for her. He had been running lately, and he knew it had been in the wrong direction. He would do better now, she deserved better.

"You work too hard Davis," he told her honestly.

"Oh yeah, this coming from a guy that travels like 250 days a year," she scoffed.

"I'm serious Davis, you need to relax more, I think those are wrinkles starting to form on your forehead," he said scrunching his eyes and pointing to a spot right above her eyes.

"WHAT!" she cried, shoving her ice cream cone into his hand and frantically digging into her purse for a mirror.

His laughter finally stopped her panicked search.

She punched his chest, "That was just mean Nathan!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," he said between chuckles.

"I hate you," she huffed playfully

"Nah," he said throwing an arm around her shoulders, "you love me."

She chuckled now too, "yeah yeah"

"So," he began, "can I kick my brother's ass for ambushing you?"

Although it might have seemed he was joking, Brooke knew he was completely serious in his offer.

She shook her head, "No, it's ok."

"No, it's not. He had no right to say that to you" he disagreed.

"I know," she sighed, "but I guess in some way I understand."

"What?!"

"I mean, I could never understand how he could ask me to give up on her, but we both know Lucas isn't exactly great at expressing how he feels, and I guess worrying about me, is his way of still dealing with it all. God, does that even make sense?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "my brother is an idiot, but a well meaning one I guess."

"You know your wife means well too," she nudged him.

"I do. I just wish they wouldn't make it seem like we are stupid for still believing she is out there."

"Well, we have each other and someday we will have her back and that's all I need," she smiled up at him.

And one day they would have Peyton back. She would be right where she belonged, linking arms with Brooke and shooting meaningless banter with Nathan as the three spent the day just escaping their crazy, hectic lives.

One day.

"You're pretty amazing, you know that Brooke Davis,"

"Now Nate don't go getting all sentimental on me," she winked.

"ok, ok, but you definitely blushed," he laughed elbowing her lightly as they continued to walk.

Another couple of beeps interrupted their conversation yet again.

"Oh. My. god," Brooke all but yelled as she dug through her monstrosity of a purse, "Can't they just leave us alone! I mean we have been gone for what half day, and you would think we fell off the face of the earth or something."

Finding her phone, she stopped suddenly when she saw it was an email alert.

"What is it?" Nathan asked noticing her sudden change in demeanor.

"I uh, it's an email," she said distractedly, eyes glazing over slightly as her mind reeled at who the sender was.

"You okay, is it bad?" he asked worriedly, turning her around softly to face him.

"Yeah, yeah, I mean no it's not bad," she muttered, her eyes still focused on the phone in her hand.

"Brooke!" he shook her slightly.

"Yeah, Nate," she said her eyes coming back to focus on him, "I'm sorry, it's just not something I expected."

She quickly handed him the phone. She watched as his eyes scanned the email, and he looked back up at her in confusion.

"I don't, I don't understand," he said looking between Brooke and the phone.

"It's from Detective Branson," she sounded as if she was still trying to believe what she had read.

"Detective Branson, you mean," he didn't need to finish as she nodded her head.

"Yeah," she affirmed a huge grin appearing on her lips.

"Holy shit," he shouted making her jump, "We, um, we need to go. We need to pack, or book a flight, or just, we need to be doing something."

He was pacing back and forth on the pier as Brooke looked on in amusement trying not to laugh outright at his elation.

"Nathan, Nathan," she called stepping in front of his already well worn path, "We will"

"Brooke, how can you be so calm?!" He asked placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Oh god Nate, believe me I am anything but calm, it's just," she stopped as she felt the emotion rise in her eyes.

"Hey, what is it?" he pulled them down on a nearby bench.

Brooke took in a deep breath as she successfully blinked back the building tears.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up," she admitted meekly, "I want to be sure first"

He pulled her into a side hug, "I'm sorry, I know, you're right, it's just we have been talking about this whole thing and I guess I kinda saw the email as something more than it is."

"No, Nate," she started her head leaning to rest on his muscular shoulder, "We don't know that yet, but lets find out."

She stood up determinedly and extended her hand to him, "Come on Hotshot, we got a plane to catch!"

He laughed as he let her pull him up, "Tree Hill, here we come"

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the others, I just felt it was a good place to stop. Hang out until next chapter when the two arrive back in Tree Hill and not only have to face their family and friends, but also find out what the email was all about. As always let me know what you think, good, bad or ugly. Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So before you read, I need to correct a mistake I made in the last chapter. I got the names mixed up between the stories I am writing and the detective's name is actually Baker (yeah it's Julian), not Branson. Ok cool, on with the show...

Chapter 4

Home Again

Brooke starred aimlessly out the window of the Clothes Over Bros private jet. The pilot had announced not long ago that they were beginning their decent and would be on the ground within the next half hour.

Thirty minutes was definitely not enough time to prepare herself, Brooke thought. She rolled her eyes as she saw Nathan sprawled out on the leather coach, and wished she could be so peaceful about going home.

She had only been back to her hometown twice since leaving for New York three years prior. It wasn't that Tree Hill didn't hold good memories, because it did, it just also held the bad ones. The one in particular that overshadowed all of the good ones.

As if on cue, her heart began beat faster against her chest, and her throat felt as though it was closing off her air supply. She quickly grabbed the captain chair's armrest, and tried to take deep breaths. The panic attacks had started almost immediately after that night in the school parking lot, coming on any time the brunette allowed the memories to invade her conscious. Sometimes they were so real she could almost feel the cool night air against her cheeks.

_Breathe, Brook, just breathe_

Feeling her lungs begin to take in air at a normal pace again, she eased her white knuckled grip and took a sip of water from her Evian bottle. It had been months since she had had one that bad, but she could only gather that returning to the place where it all happened would only bring more.

Nathan stirred in his sleep, before opening his cerulean eyes and acclimating to his unfamiliar surroundings. Shaking the sleep away, he sat up and shot Brooke a grin.

She gave him an uneasy smile. He frowned as he got up to take the captains chair directly across from her.

"You okay," he asked softly.

"Yeah," she answered gently, "its just been a while since I have been back, that's all."

He nodded his understanding.

"So you wanna head straight to the police station or drop our stuff off first," he questioned knowing she wanted to change the subject.

"The police station, but Nate you don't have to come with me, really, you should go talk to Haley, let her know you're ok. She is probably freaking out,"

"Nice try Davis, but what kind of friend would I be if I let you deal with this all alone." He knew Haley would be freaking out, but he would call her when they landed and explain things. There was no way he was letting Brooke deal with this all on her own, no way in hell.

"Okay Hotshot, but if Tutor-girl gets mad and throws your cute butt out, don't get any ideas about staying on my Gucci couch," she smirked although truly grateful to have him going with her.

"Whatever Davis, you will always take me in," he grinned back confidently.

She only pouted because she knew it was true.

Although Brooke hadn't been back to Tree Hill in some time, she had purchased a house. No one knew about it except for Nathan. She had bought it out of the blue on one of her scarce visits home as they had been driving around town one day just catching up. Nearing the harbor, she was pulled to the pale yellow house, overlooking the water. She yelled for Nathan to stop the car, as she all but ripped her seat belt off and bolted from the car. He caught up to her as she stood seemingly rooted in place before the front door steps.

_Flashback_

"_Jesus Brooke, what the hell?" he asked finally catching up to her._

"_It's, it's our house," she stuttered her eyes never leaving the house in front of them._

"_What, what are you talking about?" Nathan asked clearly confused._

"_It's our house," Brooke said more firmly this time, "just like we always talked about."_

"_Brooke seriously, we have never talked about a yellow house."_

"_Me and Peyton," she barely whispered, her smile lighting up her eyes for the first time since he could remember._

"_You and Peyton talked about a yellow house," he asked now confused more than ever._

_She rolled her eyes at him. "Nate, we use to talk about it all the time. We always said we would grow up and chase our dreams, her owning her own record label, me my own fashion line. We made a promise, though, that after all our dreams came true, we would move back to tree hill and live in a yellow house that overlooked the water." _

"_Really?!" he asked cocking his head to side slightly in awe._

"_Yeah," she nodded turning back to the yellow house. It had a little white wrap around porch and upstairs balcony that would allow for perfect sunset watching. _

"_Wow," he stated joining her in her gazing at the seemingly dreamlike house._

_They were pulled out of their daydreams as the wooden front door suddenly pulled open. _

"_Can I help you?" a lady in her mid-forties asked hesitantly._

_The two could only imagine how they looked. Two adults starring at the front of your house, not exactly something you ran across everyday. Probably considered a little 'creeperish' too._

"_We're sorry," Brooke said quickly, "It's just your house, it reminded us of something."_

_The lady seemed to soften at the brunette's words. _

"_Oh, well, is there something you needed?" she asked more pleasantly this time._

_Nathan smiled, "No we were…"_

_But Brooke cut him off, "actually we were wondering if you would be willing to sell it?"_

_The lady's eyes grew wide with surprise along with Nathan's, "Um, excuse me," she babbled. _

"_I want to buy your house. I know it probably seems a little strange, but this house it holds some very important memories for me. I mean I have never lived in it, but when we were little our friend," she said motioning between her and Nathan, "use to say how she always wanted to live in a yellow house that overlooked the water." She was rambling but she couldn't help it. _

_Luckily, Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward a little to address the now very shocked homeowner. _

"_We will pay whatever you like," he told her, while taking Brooke's hand into his own. _

"_Well, I, I don't know," the lady began clearly puzzled as to how she could actually be considering selling her home to two perfect strangers standing on her lawn. But something about them, something in both of their eyes told her, for some unknown reason, this house was important._

"_Why don't you come inside and we can talk to my husband about it," she smiled and beckoned them inside. _

_Brooke's eyes lit up again and she quickly made her way up the steps and into the house with Nathan in tow. _

_Two hours later, the pair had emerged the new owners of a very special pale yellow house overlooking the water. _

_End Flashback_

Brooke was startled as the plane wheels made a jarring connection with the runway.

"Home sweet home," Nathan chuckled.

"Peachy," the fashion designer grumbled under her breath.

Part of her truly was excited about going back home. She somewhat missed the relaxed nature of the southern town, devoid of any hustle and bustle that was the Big Apple. But part of her was really not excited about facing Lucas again, and then there was the major part of her that was not ready to dig up painful memories.

It was something she had to do, however, and the email she had received earlier that day gave her hope that this time would be different.

Nathan grabbed their bags and the two hopped into the limo that waited on the tarmac.

"Where to Ms. Davis," her chauffer Gus asked kindly.

"To Tree Hill PD, please," she answered confidently as Nathan gave her a nod of assurance.

The short drive to the police station, allowed Brooke to gather herself somewhat. Stepping from the limo as Gus held the door for her, she let the humid southern air fill her lungs.

'Here we go' she thought warily.

She and Nathan made their way through the doors and into the quiet police station. Getting directions from the plump receptionist, they walked down a long hallway until they found the office door with the name they were looking for.

"You ready?" Nathan asked, his voice edged between concern and anticipation.

"Lets do this," Brooke told him poised and ready to take on whatever the detective had to share with them.

A deep voice responded to the knock on the door calling them into the cramped office space.

Detective Baker rose from his worn chair and extended his hand to both Nathan and Brooke.

Brooke smiled softly as the Detective sent her a grin, and offered them their seats.

He was a man in his late twenties, early thirties, Brooke guessed, definitely within close range of her own age. She had met him about two years before leaving for New York. He was the green detective, who was handed a four-year old kidnapping. When they had first met, Brooke was skeptical to most law enforcement, having dealt with repeated detectives who placed little importance, or hope on finding Peyton.

But Detective Baker had been surprisingly different. From the beginning, he had promised to do his best to bring the curly haired blonde back to the place she belonged. Brooke was eternally grateful, that five years later, the detective like her, refused to give up.

"Ms. Davis, it's good to see you again," Detective Baker gave her his grin again, and for some reason she found a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"You as well, detective," she smiled back.

She caught Nathan grinning like a Cheshire cat in the seat next to her, obviously aware of the weird flirtation between the two.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," the detective continued, "and you as well Mr. Scott."

"Well when Brooke got the email, we got here as quickly as could," Nathan told him wanting desperately for the detective to expound on what he had sent in his message.

"I understand your eagerness," he told the pair in front of him.

"What exactly have you found," Brooke questioned hesitantly.

Aware of the brunette's apparent hesitation, the detective made sure she understood the deep truth in his next statement.

"We have a lead,"

Brooke sucked in a deep breath, and waited for the room to stop spinning before her eyes. After a few moments she heard Nathan addressing the detective.

"Are you sure this time, I mean absolutely sure?"

She knew Nathan was as cautious as she was about getting their hopes up. There had been news of leads before, that led them no where but on a path to deeper pain at not finding Peyton.

Brooke caught Detective Baker's head bobbing up and down confidently.

"I have checked and double checked it myself," he paused, "it's real."

The fashion designer suddenly found herself engulfed in strong arms as Nathan buried his face in her hair.

She hadn't realized she had started to cry, until she felt his damp shirt against her cheek.

As her tears slowed, Brooke pulled back to see similar tear tracks running down his cheeks.

Nathan Scott allowing tears was definitely a rare sight, but in this situation she knew just how warranted they were.

The two embraced once more before retaking their seats, and turning back to the detective who had remained respectively quiet at the two friend's emotional display.

"Tell us everything," Brooke told him, and Nathan was sure he had never seen her face so bright in his entire life.

**A/N: So a little drama/excitement for this update, but just wait until next time! Major drama. Thanks again for reading and the reviews, and don't be afraid to drop me a line whether it's, good, bad or ugly. Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I apologize for the delay, but that's life. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is dedicated to **grayfan** for giving me the push to write again. Nothing like a swift kick to get ya going. Thanks! The mistakes are my own in this and I admit I probably should have proof read some more, but oh well.

The Bracelet

"Brooke seriously your knee is going to disconnect from your leg if you don't stop bouncing it up and down," Nathan smirked as the two sat in the limo that made its way towards Casa de Naley.

"What?" she mumbled absentmindedly, "oh sorry"

Nathan laughed. "Are you that nervous?"

"What? No" she answered quickly, "I'm excited," a broad smile making its way across her face.

He gave her a matching grin, "I know you are," his grin faltered a little, "but we gotta be careful, it could be like the other times."

Brooke nodded her head but allowed the smile to remain on her face, "I know Nate, but this time I can't help but feel like it's different."

It's not that she didn't know the lead Detective Baker had told them about could end up once again at a brick wall, but for some reason the brunette couldn't help but feel that this time they really had something.

The car came to a stop, and Gus rolled down the screen that separated the front from the back of the limo.

"Here we are Ms. Davis, will you be needing anything else?" the older man asked kindly.

"No Gus, thank you," she assured him stepping out of the vehicle.

Nathan already had their bags in hand as Brooke shut the door.

"You ready to do this Davis?"

She absentmindedly let her fingers run across the silver bracelet on her left wrist. She had worn it everyday since she was eleven, not even taking it off for her red carpet walks. It had a simple dragonfly charm at its center, nothing overly special to anyone, but to Brooke it meant far more than she could put into words.

"Jeeze Davis what all the hell did you pack?" came Nathan's whine, breaking her from her thoughts.

She looked up to see him already half way up the walkway lugging both of their bags.

"Seriously Nathan it has rollers," she huffed pulling the handle out slowly for dramatic affect, "and aren't you like some big all-star athlete or something, I mean you have been on a the Wheaties box."

"Whatever Davis," he shrugged before throwing his front door open in bellowing "Honey I'm home!"

Personally, Brooke thought that was a rather bold move for a guy who had been essentially AWOL for two days, but she couldn't help but hope for the entertaining repercussions he was bound to get from his lovely wife.

And disappointed she was not because before Nathan had barely finished the last of his words, one Haley James Scott, came fuming from the direction of the kitchen with spatula in hand.

'ohh this was going to be good,' Brooke mused silently.

"NATHAN (smack) ROYAL (smack) SCOTT (smack) where the hell have you been (smack)?" the enraged tutor-mom used her ready made weapon to effectively emphasizes her displeasure.

Trying to back away, Nathan put his hands out in surrender only to have them be continually smacked away.

"Hale.." he began only to be cut off by another well placed whack to the side of the head.

"Don't you dare 'Haley' me mister, not after you barge in here after two day, two days of disappearing with no contact whatsoever!" she spat furiously, adding another couple of good whacks for good measure.

While very, very amusing, Brooke could see the situation was definitely spiraling fast.

She decided for a distraction.

"Now Tutor-mom how come you get to have all the fun with the kitchen ware, I wanna play whack-a-husband too," Brooke fake whined.

She realized her mistake instantly as Haley swung around as if noticing Brooke for the first time, and the look on her face told Brooke she was in trouble.

Forgetting her husband for the moment at, Haley advanced on her next prey with equal determination.

"BROOKE PENELOPE DAVIS and just what do you have to say for yourself, not returning my phone calls for weeks, and avoiding your godson!"

Brooke had the decency too look rightfully ashamed.

"I know Hales, well you see…,"

'think Brooke think' her mind frantically searched for an escape.

"It was all Nathan's fault!" she squeaked out just as Haley got within hitting distance.

Brooke was just able to catch Nathan's death glare from the corner of her eye.

But before anyone could act or come up with a response, Jamie Scott bound into the room to save the day.

"Aunt Brooke," he cried flinging himself at his unsuspecting godmother.

Recovering quickly, Brooke caught the little boy securely in her arms and brought him into a fierce hug.

"Hey Mini Hot-Shot, I've missed you," the brunette whispered.

"I've missed you too Aunt Brooke," Jamie whispered back before she deposited him back on his feet.

Brooke looked back up to Haley, unsure of what the brunette would do once Brooke had relinquished the safety Jamie being in her arms provided. She relaxed a little though, when she found the anger in her friend's eyes seeming to ebb somewhat.

Brooke put on the best puppy dog face she could muster before she spoke again. " I missed you too tutor-girl."

And because Haley had never been very good at holding a grudge, she gave a short laugh before advancing to give her best friend a hug.

"I've missed you too Tigger, but don't go pulling that crap again, ok?" Haley said from the embrace.

Brooke just nodded into her friend's shoulder.

Pulling away the girls laughed as they wiped a few leaky tears from the other's face.

"And you," Haley rounded on her husband once again, "don't you pull that crap again either." She leaned forward to lay a kiss on his lips as his arms instinctively wrapped around her.

"Yeah don't pull that crap again," came the eight year old retort.

Nathan gave a mock solute and picked up Jamie to join the family hug.

"At least now I can guess where you have been, since you decided to bring it back with you," Haley broke from the hug and winked at Brooke before ushering them all into the living room.

"Who her," Nathan quipped plopping down on the sofa and pulling his wife and son with him, "Nah I just found her on the street and felt bad for her."

"Funny Nate," Brooke rolled her eyes as she settled herself in the large chair across from the trio.

"That's for throwing me under the bus Davis," he smirked.

"Ok so not that I am not completely glad to see you Brooke, but what are you doing here?" Haley asked.

'Cutting straight to the chase as always Haley James' Brooke thought as she glanced at Nathan who seemed to find a spot on the floor very interesting.

"Well you see," Brooke felt her nerves resurfacing again as her hand automatically reached to play with the bracelet on her wrist.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully Brooke would realize not too much later, the door to the Naley house opened to a man's voice once again bellowing "honey I'm home."

And not just any man's voice, another Scott's voice.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie yelled popping up and running to meet his godfather.

"Hey J. Luke," the older man called giving Jamie a high five.

Back in the living room, Brooke shot Nathan a nervous look, who shot Haley a nervous look, who shot Brooke a nervous look.

"Brooke?" came the broody blondes voice seemingly oblivious to the tension in the living room.

Because she was facing away from him, she knew he couldn't see the parade of emotions that flashed across her face. Anger, worry, happiness, and finally a schooled façade that Brooke had come to perfect when situations warranted.

She turned slowly and stood on her five inch Jimmy Choos to face her friend.

"Hey Lucas," she said in a tone reserved only for those she dealt with during business.

He seemed to pick on it too, because he stuck his hands in his pocket and lowered his eyes.

"Its good to see you," he mumbled glancing up to gage her response.

Unlike Haley, Brooke had always been very good at holding grudges, but maybe because nothing could spoil her day she closed the space between them and offered him her arms.

Lucas' face lit up as he closed his arms around her and whispered his apologies in her ear.

They broke apart to join the Scott trio once again in the living room, and after a handshake and nod from Nathan and peck on the cheek from Haley, Lucas and Brooke occupied the large arm chairs while the Naley family settled on the couch.

No one said anything for a minute, before Nathan turned to his son.

"Hey Champ why don't you run outside and practice those moves I was showing you last week so me and you can take on your old Uncle Lucas later?"

"Ok dad," Jamie said standing from the couch, "but if you just wanted 'adult time' all you had to do was say so."

Nathan chuckled at his son's antics, "get out a'here ya goof."

Once Jamie was out the back door the adults found themselves in silence once again.

"So… the weather's really nice today.." Brooke gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow this must be serious, if you are talking about the weather," Haley said as Nathan wrapped his arm over her shoulder.

"What's going on Cheery?" Lucas leaned forward in his chair.

Brooke looked to Nathan again. He gave her an encouraging smile willing her to put it all out there.

And so she did.

"Ok I know you guys are wondering why I would just show up, especially after essentially ignoring your phone calls for the last couple of weeks." She paused and smiled at Haley who snorted.

"And before I get all into this I really just ask that you hear me, well us," she motioned to Nathan, "out."

Lucas and Haley each gave an affirming nod and Brooke continued.

"They have a lead."

Lucas immediately rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to retort, but a clenched fist making contact with the coffee table from Nathan immediately stopped him.

"We promised Lucas," Haley reprimanded, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down Nathan's arm.

Lucas rolled his eyes again, but sat back further in the chair and didn't say anything.

"Go ahead Brooke, we're listening," Haley urged.

Brooke nodded, "When Nathan was up in New York with me, I got an email from Detective Baker. He didn't give many details but asked if we could come to the station as soon as possible. I didn't know what to think at first," she admitted honestly, "I mean, we have gotten these emails so many times before, and each time I think 'this is it, this is the one, that's going to lead us to her."

Brooke desperately tried to keep the emotion from her voice, but the tears clouded her vision anyway. She closed her eyes and tried to rein it all in when she felt the cushion dip beside her and a comforting hand rubbing her back.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know Haley had come to sit beside her, and she simply grasped her best friend's hand and gave her a watery smile.

Focused solely on Haley now knowing Lucas was only brooding behind her, Brooke went on.

"But this time it was all so different, I can't explain it Hales, but Nathan and I had just been talking about her, and all week I just had this feeling. So Nathan and I got on my plane and when we landed we went straight to the station."

"What did Detective Baker say?" Haley asked hesitantly but with excitement edging into her words.

Brooke didn't answer, just simply reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver bracelet with a dragonfly charm.

At first Haley looked confused, and Brooke felt Lucas now hovering over her shoulder to get a better look.

"What does your bracelet have anything to do with this Brooke?" he huffed.

But Brooke just ignored him and reached out her left arm to Haley.

Haley gasped, bringing one hand to her mouth as the other reached out to take the bracelet from Brooke's hand.

"My god…" Haley whispered, her eyes glued to the piece of jewelry in her palm.

"Its hers, Hales," Brooke whispered just as softly.

"What, but how?" Haley turned her gaze to her smiling friend.

Nathan cut in at this point, standing to join the others, "Detective Baker said he got a call from a Lieutenant in South Carolina a week ago saying he had something that might interest him. Turns out there was a raid on an apartment suspected of being a meth lab. They arrested the owner and basically turned over his entire apartment. They found this bracelet in some drawer with a bunch of other jewelry that didn't seem to fit with anything else in the apartment. And at first no one thought anything of it, until the Lieutenant remembered a picture that had been posted on the missing persons' board. "

"She was wearing it when the picture was taken," Haley choked back a sob now.

Brooke took her friend's hands, her own tears cascading softly down her cheeks, "Its hers, Hales, it's a perfect match to mine."

Haley threw herself at Brooke then and allowed her tears to fall.

"I know, Tutor-girl, I know," Brooke soothed.

"But that doesn't mean anything," Lucas shouted suddenly ripping the bracelet from Haley's hand.

The girls pulled away at the blonde's outburst, and Haley immediately stepped in front of Nathan who made to lunge at his brother.

Brooke, however, rounded so fast on Lucas he took an unconscious step back.

"You know what Lucas," the fire danced wildly in her eyes, "if I didn't know any better I would think that you didn't want us to find Peyton."

"Brooke..," Haley started but Brooke held up her hand.

"Every time, Lucas, every goddamn time we seem to find something that could lead to Peyton or continue to hold on to the hope that she is still out there, you have to go and make some idiotic statement to seem like everything we are doing is not worth it." She was directly in front of his face now, standing on the tips of her toes to stare him in the eye.

"Do you not want to find her, Lucus? Hmm. Tell me, because if you don't you can fucking leave right now! You claim to love her, but that's a lie, you don't love her, you don't want to find her! What are you scared of, huh, Luke, scared she might come back and ruin your fairy tale relationship with Lindsey?"

Lucas' face grew bright red as his jaw clenched in rage, but Brooke didn't give him the chance to respond.

"You were always insecure Lucas, always, but I am not about to let your childishness get in the way of finding her. Go back to Lindsey, go back to your life, and don't you ever, ever come within 100 feet of me again, or so help me god Lucas I wont be held accountable for my actions."

Brooke felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Nathan glaring at Lucas with equal anger.

Lucas glanced at Haley for backup, but she only shook her head at him, "Maybe you should go Lucas, "she told him softly but firmly.

Lucas could only stare between the three people standing in front of him, his anger not allowing him to back down.

"You've got to be joking," he scoffed, "You really think that some bracelet that probably has a million replicas is Peyton's bracelet."

"No Lucas," Brooke said stepping forward again and snatching it from him, " I know it is."

And the other's watched soundlessly as Brooke took the bracelet delicately between her fingers and turned over the dragonfly pendant to reveal writing on its wings.

Haley moved closer to see and read the inscription aloud, "P.S and B.D"

There on the underside of the dragonfly's wing on one side were the initials 'P.S' and on the other 'B.D.'

"The same as on mine," Brooke told them, turning hers over.

No on seemed to be able to find words, as Haley and Brooke could only focus on the two bracelets, and Nathan stared a now back-peddling Lucas down.

"I think my wife asked you to leave, Lucas," Nathan growled.

"Nate," Lucas began only to be cut off.

"Get out." Nathan told his brother, taking a step forward.

Seeming to know what was good for him, Lucas sighed and glanced down again at the bracelets in Brooke's hand.

"I'm sorry," he apologized turning and making his way towards the door.

Brooke's voice stopped him before he could leave completely, "Your apologies don't mean much anymore Lucas," the venom in her voice made him cringe, "and when Peyton comes home, I am not sure she will think much of them either."

A/N: What do you think? I am particularly worried about the interaction between Lucas and Brooke. Do you think it was realistic? Let me know what you think good, bad, or ugly. Cheers!


End file.
